Technical Field
This application relates generally to systems and methods used to treat water and, more particularly, to systems and methods used to remove sulfates from water.
Background Information
Many industrial processes produce water contaminated with sulfates, which are toxic to humans and animals. For example, sulfates in drinking water may cause diarrhea and nausea. High sulfate levels in water may have other deleterious effects including causing scale buildup in water pipes and reducing the cleaning power of detergents. Increased levels of sulfates may also stimulate the growth of naturally occurring sulfate reducing bacteria, which convert sulfates to sulfides and neurotoxic methyl mercury.
Accordingly, there is a significant need in the industry for systems and methods to remove sulfates from water that are economical, mobile, easily transported to and from various sites and readily assembled on-site with easy operability and which are also effective at removing large-scale quantities of sulfates with high throughput.